


Slash – die Frau als Fan. Oder: Es gibt keine Zufälle.

by potztausend



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, M/M, Male Slash, Meta
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potztausend/pseuds/potztausend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine persönliche Betrachtung darüber, warum es fast nur Frauen sind, die in fandoms aktiv sind (Slash-orientiert, gen und het ausgenommen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slash – die Frau als Fan. Oder: Es gibt keine Zufälle.

Es sind Frauen, die slash lesen und schreiben, kommentieren, zeichnen, Screenshots machen, Szenen zu Videos zusammen schneiden. Oft genug lese ich als Begründung für slash „Es macht Spaß, es zu lesen. Zwei knackige Jungs miteinander im Bett, welche nichtlesbische Frau würde da wegsehen? Es sind unterhaltsame Geschichten, ein hübsches, kleines Hobby. Aber das muss ja nicht jeder wissen.“

Wir wissen, dass es uns Spaß macht. Aber halten wir es für normal? Wie definieren wir „normal“? Ist das „Normale“ nicht das, was wir ohne Bedenken mit anderen teilen, seien es enge Freunde oder nur Arbeitskollegen? Keine Frau wird Probleme haben, im Nebensatz zu erwähnen, dass sie verheiratet ist oder dass ihre Eltern in Ostfriesland leben, auch wenn das Gegenüber nur flüchtig bekannt ist. Aber welche Frau erzählt, dass sie gerne jeden Abend zwei Stunden lang slash liest oder sieht? Und wem erzählt sie es? Ein oder zwei guten Freundinnen? Einem Partner? Den Arbeitskollegen?

M/M-slash weicht ab von der Norm, ist etwas, bei dem viele Frauen seltsam angesehen würden, wenn sie davon erzählten. Das hat damit zu tun, dass eine Frau damit ihrer Umgebung gegenüber zugäbe, sich sehr regelmäßig mit sexuell orientierten Geschichten/Filmen zu beschäftigen, - so dass der Partner ins Grübeln käme, woran sie denkt, wenn sie mit ihm im Bett ist, und der Kollege überlegt, warum sie so ein leises Lächeln im Gesicht hat, während sie stupide 30 Kopien macht. Männer stellen sich die weiblichen Gedanken an Sexualität gerne mit Kerzenschein und romantischer Musik vor, weniger in Richtung der Frage, ob Waffenöl beim Analverkehr geeignet ist.

Die meisten slash-Fans werden in einer stillen Stunde zugeben, dass es auch einfach ein leckeres Stück Körper ist, das wir gerne ansehen – nicht umsonst gibt es Avatare, bei denen Starskys oder Doyles Hintern in Großaufnahme zu sehen ist. Das macht uns nicht unbedingt besser als viele Männer, aber wer sagt, dass Frauen besser sind?

Meist sind die slash-Helden Polizisten, Agenten, Cowboys, Detektive, Astronauten, also der Inbegriff der "klassischen" Männlichkeit. Und Sexualität zwischen hetero geprägten Männern bricht genau dieses Bild auf, macht die Rollen durchlässiger, erlaubt mehr Facetten.

Bei einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung gibt es keine gesellschaftlich erwarteten Rollen mehr, nichts ist vorgegeben, jeder von beiden hat Stärke und Schwäche in sich, Hingabe und Eroberung. Es ist eine Erweiterung des Mann-seins, des Frau-seins, hin zu einem Auskosten so vieler möglicher Facetten des menschlichen Verhaltens.

Das Interesse am M/M-slash hat etwas zu tun mit diesem Aufbrechen der klassischen Geschlechtsidentitäten, hin zu einer Darstellung der möglichen Facetten eines Menschen. Aber unsere westeuropäische Gesellschaft ist nicht so, dass wir frei aufwachsen, ungeprägt, offen für Alles. Wir bekommen als Kinder Werte vermittelt (wenn wir Glück haben), aber damit eben auch einen Rahmen, eine Grenze. Und so oft die Grenze gut ist, so sehr kann sie auch bei Charaktereigenschaften, die einem Geschlecht fest zugewiesen werden, einschränken.

Und die Erweiterung dieser Grenze, diese Ausdehnung zieht an, kann faszinieren - insbesondere der Übergang. Gut geschriebene first time slash-Geschichten haben etwas Schwebendes im Übergang von Freundschaft zu Liebe, von Sehnsucht, die vorsichtig die Hand ausstreckt, von Angst, von Panik und Unbeholfenheit, von Verspieltheit, kraftvoller Dynamik und Seligkeit. Menschlich eben, nicht männlich oder weiblich.

Und warum sind wir Frauen die Fans? Sind wir Frauen unzufriedener als andere Frauen mit einer klassischen Weiblichkeit, brauchen wir stattdessen mehr Facetten für unser Leben? Oder ist es stattdessen ein „Ersatzleben“ für uns, weil wir uns nicht trauen, unsere Stärke ausreichend genug im realen Leben zu leben? Oder ist Heterosexualität zu wenig für slash-Anhängerinnen? Das sind verständlicherweise nicht unbedingt Fragen, bei denen wir uns sofort darum reißen, ehrliche Antworten zu finden.  

Wenn wir noch eine andere Grenze bei diesem Thema überdenken wollen: Menschen, die an Wiedergeburt glauben, gehen davon aus, dass die Menschen in ihren verschiedenen Leben ihr Geschlecht wechseln. Heißt das womöglich, wir wären in früheren Leben schwule Männer gewesen?

Nein, ich weiß keine Antworten. Aber mir fallen viele Fragen ein.


End file.
